


Playing Games

by vixalicious



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-23
Updated: 2003-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixalicious/pseuds/vixalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: No ownership, no profit, no truth.<br/>A/N: For the <a href="http://www.burning-memories.net/littlethings/twolines/twolines.htm">Two Lines</a> songfic that isn’t songfic challenge.  Thanks to quaillquill for the beta!</p><p>PLEASE DO NOT:  repost this story anywhere (links are fine, recs are fantastic, reposting is bad), mention it on any non-fandom site such as (but not limited to) Goodreads, or read/share any excerpt from it in any public forum (radio, television, convention, etc) without the express written permission from the author.  Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No ownership, no profit, no truth.  
> A/N: For the [Two Lines](http://www.burning-memories.net/littlethings/twolines/twolines.htm) songfic that isn’t songfic challenge. Thanks to quaillquill for the beta!
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT: repost this story anywhere (links are fine, recs are fantastic, reposting is bad), mention it on any non-fandom site such as (but not limited to) Goodreads, or read/share any excerpt from it in any public forum (radio, television, convention, etc) without the express written permission from the author. Thank you!

_**at night i dream of being young / why didn't childhood keep me long**_ \- Black Eyed Girl by Bitch and Animal

Dominic made his way stealthily to the door that connected his hotel room to Lij’s. Eagerness and lust were singing their way through his system, warming his skin as it went. 

_I see you shiver with antici... pation,_ he thought as he smirked at the mental image of Tim Curry in make up and garters. Then his brain offered up the picture of Elijah in the same get up and the humor was replaced with a surge of lust. He forced the fantasy out of his head with some effort. Get past the basics before you try the fancy stuff, he reminded himself.

He’d worked hard for this moment, he thought as he reached for the doorknob. 

It had been a challenge that had brought him great pleasure, in a number of ways. He’d pushed at Elijah’s limits, knowing the boy had never been with another man. He’d enjoyed watching Elijah stammer, blush, and back away. He’d reveled in watching the endless pools of Elijah’s eyes widen in uncertainty and shock, then darken in lust, as Dom touched him. Over the past weeks, they’d moved from kissing to groping, then to touching and, finally to sucking. Elijah had giggled at his blank expression that night, Dom remembered, when Lij had said they’d gone to third base. 

When he’d explained the baseball-sex metaphor to the confused Brit, Dom had reached down and stroked the younger man while he began whispering a description of the journey to home plate in graphic terms. The giggling had quickly been replaced by moans, and Dom had seen both the longing and the fear in Elijah’s face.

Time to step up to the plate, Dom thought with a smile, turning the knob and stepping into the next room. 

The room was dimly lit, the bedside lamp the only light burning. Elijah was on the bed, obviously having fallen asleep while reading. He was half out of the covers, his arms wrapped around a pillow, wearing only boxers. Dom drank in the sight of the expanse of nearly translucent skin, and longed to mark it, to make it his. 

Glasses askew, book half-wedged under the pillow, drooling just a little bit. Elijah looked all of twelve, he thought. Asleep he was innocent and sweet, and really young, without the wicked light in his eyes and the foul language and the constant presence of a cigarette between his lips to age him. For the first time, Dominic thought about how much of childhood Elijah had given up to get where he was.

He thought about the time they’d all been in some nameless, smoky pub, more than half-pissed, as per usual, and swapping stories about childhood transgressions. They’d all been hooting with laughter as Billy told a fucking hilarious story about getting caught in the janitor’s closet with the headmaster’s daughter when he was thirteen. He’d looked over at Elijah, and he’d caught the wistful look on his face. Elijah had no stories to share.

He thought about the time Orli had confessed he didn’t really know how much money he was making off this film, hadn’t even thought about it. Elijah had looked at him with such horror it had almost been comical. Then he’d spent hours explaining contract options and the need for a good accountant and a good agent and a good lawyer, and the need to never really trust any of these people, no matter how good they were. You need to keep an eye on your money and be careful with it, Lij had said, because there would be times when you weren’t working, no matter how talented you were, and you’d better get yourself ready for it because you’d better realize that most people had no intention of helping you. Astin had seconded every thing Lij had said, and Dom looked at them and thanked the saints he hadn’t been a child actor. Elijah took his career very seriously.

Elijah had been an adult since he was seven. Everyone counted on him to be a professional, to be a leader, to get the job done. Dom thought about what his life had been like at nineteen, compared it to Elijah’s and blanched at the results. 

Elijah had been an adult since he was seven, in every way but one.

He looked at Elijah’s sleeping form and made a decision.

He wasn’t going to take this last piece of Elijah’s innocence. Not yet. And not the way he’d planned.

Sighing, he pulled the book out from under the pillow and carefully marked a place in it before setting it on the bedside table. Next, he gently removed Elijah’s glasses and placed them on top of the book. He clicked off the lamp and made his way through the dark.

He slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed. Slid across crisp white sheets and settled in behind Elijah. Elijah stirred, and gave him a sleepy, confused look. He started to reach for Dominic.

"Shhh," he murmured, nipping softly at an earlobe. "Just sleep."

Elijah leaned back into him, and Dom planted a light kiss at the nape of his neck, where dark hair met vulnerable skin.

The time for playing games had ended.


End file.
